


to spend the rest of eternity with someone who understands

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Hereditary (2018), Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Female Friendship, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Friendship, Gen, Horror Girls of October, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: O caderno de desenhos de Charlie é o que as une quando Claudia o encontra entre as coisas velhas de sua nova casa.(ou sobre como uma vampira se mudando para a casa de uma fantasma forma uma linda amizade entre as duas imortais)
Relationships: Charlie Graham & Claudia
Collections: Horror Girls of October





	to spend the rest of eternity with someone who understands

Claudia descobre sobre Charlie quando encontra seu caderno de desenhos, e Charlie descobre sobre Claudia quando a mesma rabisca neste.

Ambas contam sobre o que aconteceu com elas por meio do caderno. Mas nenhuma acredita no que foi dito. Para Claudia, fantasmas não existem. E para Charlie, vampiros não existem.

As meninas só conseguem acreditar uma na outra quando Charlie possui o corpo do pai de Claudia, e quando Claudia se transforma para Charlie.

Elas começam a conversar mais depois disso. A fantasma adora ouvir a vampira tocando piano, e a vampira adora ver os desenhos velhos ou novos da fantasma. Mas o que elas mais gostam uma na outra, é o fato de que se entendem como ninguém mais consegue as entender. Porque ambas sofrem do mesmo mal: a eternidade. Pelo menos agora talvez Claudia e Charlie tenham uma companhia amigável para passar o resto de suas vidas inacabáveis.


End file.
